Revelation
by Shadowdust258
Summary: Hermione was enjoying a perfectly good book. what happens when Draco Malfoy disturbs her and they get to talking? What will be revealed? And what will be the outcome?


**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, unfortuantely :(_**

**_Please review! _**

"Nice day isn't it?" a voice drawled above me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I replied in an irritated voice, looking up from the book I was engrossed in.

"Just exchanging pleasantries. No motive." He grinned widely.

I gave him a contemptuous glare. "Maybe if I just ignore him he'll go away" I thought to myself. I turned my gaze downwards towards the book I was holding.

"Granger! I'm shocked. Snubbing polite conversation from a childhood nemesis? Now, what's the point in that? You never know, we could actually be the best of friends."

"I highly doubt that." I replied dryly. "I'm not in the habit of hanging out with arrogant, self-centred Slytherins."

Draco put a hand to his chest in mock pain. "Granger, you wound me…deeply."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure. Now can you please bugger off and leave me in peace."

"No can do." He smirked as he sat down beside me. "My purpose in life is to annoy the hell out of bushy-haired Gryffindor Princesses."

"Don't you have _anything_ better to do?" I asked in a lame attempt to deter his interest in this conversation; to make him leave.

"Nope." He replied; grabbing my book from my hand and tossing it aside.

"Hey!" I screeched. "That book belongs to the library. Madam Pince will kill me if anything happens to it!"

He examined me with bored eyes. "Granger, seriously… just calm down. There's no need for panic. It's just a book."

I folded my arms crossly; glaring at him mutely.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "You're acting like a five-year-old." He chided.

"Am not." I answered through gritted teeth.

He raised his eyebrows; an amused smile forming on his lips.

I groaned in defeat. I knew I was acting like a child.

He smirked; relishing in his, albeit small, victory. "Granger, I have a proposition for you."

I viewed him warily as he continued. "I believe the two of us should get to know each other a little better."

"Why on earth would we do that?" I exclaimed; surprise enveloping my features. "We hate each other."

He waved a hand; disregarding my remarks. "This isn't hate; this is fabricated dislike. What do you_ really_ hate about me?"

"You're _you_! What else is there to say?" I cried in disbelief.

He smiled softly. "I thought you'd say something like that. But what if I told you I am what I am not?"

"Meaning?" I asked; shaking my head. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation.

"Meaning that I'm a good actor. There's reason for me to be. I am a Malfoy after all; Malfoys don't feel compassion. They tease, jeer, smirk and taunt those they believe are below them in the food-chain, so to speak." He sighed; looking down at his hands.

I was totally and utterly lost in the realms of confusion. Was this Malfoy's true nature or just and example of him being a 'good actor'? I didn't know what to say to him; my tongue has forgotten how to formulated sentences. My mind was stuck processing what I had just heard. Despite the fact that I had no proof of his good actions and intentions my heart sought to believe in the goodness of people. I was mystified at this supposed change in his character. Was he true?

"Granger, please say something." Draco requested quietly. "The suspense is excruciating."

"If you are indeed speaking the truth, that you are not who you portrayed yourself as, why tell _me_?" I questioned in a befuddled voice.

"Why not?" he responded. "I thought you'd understand and I do have a lot to apologise to you for…" He trailed off for a few seconds before regaining his earlier confidence. "For everything I've ever done to you…I'm sorry. That's the best way I can put it…sorry. I know that it won't make up for anything, that it won't change your feelings towards me, but I had to at least tell you the truth."

"I accept" I smiled timidly.

"Thank you" he smiled gratefully.

We sat back for a moment, both watching the students milling around the courtyard; both lost in our own thoughts.

"So…" I began "Why now? Why did you decide to tell me now?"

He rubbed a hand across his forehead "My father died last week in Azkaban."

"Oh, my! I had no idea." I commiserated tenderly. "I'm so sad for you, Malfoy." And I was. Everyone deserves sympathy when a great loss occurs to them. It doesn't matter what they are or what they were in the past. I also believe that everyone deserves cake on their birthday; regardless of previous actions. Well, that my belief at least. I guess the line has to be drawn somewhere though; I mean, I wouldn't go up to Voldemort with a birthday cake, not unless I had a death wish.

"You know…" he mused "You're the first person that hasn't said 'I'm sorry for your loss'. I despise that phrase. I haven't lost anything; it's not like I can find him again, is it?" His misery overwhelmed his features but he pushed it away quickly. "I don't really want to rehash this again. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure" I answered. "Why don't we try getting to know each other better, like you suggested earlier?"

"Good idea." He smiled. "How should we do that?"

I thought for a moment. "How about we just ask each other random questions?"

"Alright then. I'll begin." He pondered for a moment before asking "Dusk or Dawn?"

I grinned; at least the questions weren't that personal. "Dusk" I replied. "Much more romantic."

He raised his eyebrows. "Didn't think you thought of such things, Granger. I must say I'm most shocked." He chuckled "Well, your turn."

"Summer or Winter?"

"Summer, I guess. It's warmer."

"Really? I don't mean to be rude but you don't really look like someone who spends a lot of time in the sun." I teased.

"And don't forget, I'm a cold-blooded monster too!"

"Oh, yes! I'm afraid I quite forgot that fact! You're a vampire, aren't you?" I said dramatically.

"Yes, it is true, and I'm here to suck your blood!" He bared his teeth and I feigned a look of fear on my face. We both burst out laughing; I didn't stop until tears were running down my face.

I wiped my eyes and embarrassment crept into my mind, as I saw the numerous students staring in astonishment at the two of us doubled over in laughter. I turned back to Draco.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He held out his hand and I took it, smiling to my heart's content.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's remarkable, at least in my mind, how one afternoon can change your enemies into friends. People you knew, or thought you knew, aren't always so easily labelled. I've learned today that strangers are just friends waiting to happen. I chuckle lightly to myself as I watch him lying down by the lake in the heat of the summer. The sun radiates off his face and I can't help but think about his appearance. I never looked past his arrogant smirk, never sought the person behind it. I never really made an attempt to glimpse who he was behind his pompous guise.

We've been friends for two months now. I still find it a tad bizarre calling him my friend; I also find it a little odd that I'm starting to feel something more. And all I've got to say? What the bloody hell am I waiting for? I had enough courage to be placed in Gryffindor house; it's about time I used some of it.

I inch over to where he lies, nerves taking hold but I don't falter. I want this too much to be swayed by clammy and quivering hands. I arrive by his side; he's still snoozing peacefully. I take a deep breath and lick my dry lips before bowing my head and kissing him softly on his lips. It lasts just a few seconds; the most intense and powerful few seconds of my life, well, so far at any rate. His eyes open and the anxiety makes an unwelcome return. We lock eyes for a moment and I bite my lip nervously; wondering about the outcome of my actions. I start to back away murmuring excuses but he grabs me; holding me in place, gazing inquisitively into my eyes. I remember to breathe as he shifts a piece of hair behind my ear. I can't stop my face from blushing galore.

"You're sure?" he questions softly.

"Yes" I reply in quiet determination.

He wraps his arms around me and brings me down for another kiss; too amazing to describe. I sigh contentedly when we break apart; both gasping for breath. I believe we can do this. We're perfect for each other; in my, albeit biased, opinion. We don't need a map to guide us; we just need to take it as it goes. Others may try to tear us apart but love will find a way, right?

**_Please Review! Reviews make the fanfiction world go around!_**

**_Lots of Love and Kisses,_**

**_ Shadowdustxxx_**


End file.
